You're My First Love
by chiisana yume
Summary: Sasuke yang merupakan cinta pertama Naruto. Apakah Naruto bisa mendapatkan hati Sasuke? Apakah Sasuke akan menyadarinya sebelum terlambat? Silahkan membaca


**You're My First Love**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, mungkin OOC, malexmale**

"Teme, apa kau tahu? aku menyukaimu."

"Hn."

"Mau tidak jadi kekasihku?"

"Hn."

"EHH! Kenapa kau tidak mau?"

"Dobe, berisik."

"Huuhh.. Teme.."

"Sudah bercandanya."

"Siapa yang bercanda?! Aku serius tahu.. huuh Teme bego."

…

…

…

"Sasukeeee…"

"…"

"Sasuuukkeeee…"

"…"

"Sasuuteemeee…"

"Hn,"

"Temeeee…"

"Hn,"

"TEEMMMEEE…"

"BERISIK! DOBE!"

"Habisnyaa… kapan kau mau menerima pernyataanku?"

"Kapan kau mengungkapkan pernyataan padaku?"

"Ka- ka- kau lupa?! Aku sudah bilang padamu dua minggu yang lalu 'kan?"

"Hn, aku lupa."

"Jadi, selama dua minggu ini hatiku begitu kacau karena memikirkan balasanmu dan ternyata kau lupa?!"

"Kukira kau bercanda,"

"Aku serius, Teme. Jadi? Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Jawabanmu."

"Tidak akan pernah."

"EHHH?! SERIUS?! AH! TEME! Tunggu… jangan pergi dulu.. HEI! UHH… TEMEE!"

…

…

…

"Sasuke, aku beli jus jeruk, kau mau?"

"Hn,"

"Umm.. kalau kau tak mau, bagaimana kalau jus tomat buatanku ini?"

"…"

"Hei! Kenapa kau menatap jusnya seperti itu?! Tenang saja, aku membuatnya dari tomat terbaik dan berkualitas tinggi, kok, Huh, dasar Teme,"

"Hn,"

"Enakkan?"

"Naruto, aku tak mengerti bagaimana caramu hingga bisa menerjemahkan bahasa Uchiha itu?"

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa, Shika? Tidak sulit kok,"

"Tidak sulit? Huh.. mendokusei,"

"Bagimu semuanya selalu merepotkan, Shikamaru… … … lho? Sasuke kemana?"

"Dia sudah pergi,"

"HEH? Aku ditinggalkan begitu saja?"

"… Sudahlah Naruto."

"Tidak mau, aku masih ingin berjuang, Shikamaru."

"Terserahmu saja."

…

…

…

"Hei! Teme.. hari ini aku boleh main ke rumahmu?"

"Hn."

"Ayolah.. boleh ya, ya, ya.." *kitty eyes no jutsu

"Ugh.. terserah."

"Yeeyyy!"

Di rumah Sasuke..

"Hallo! Itachi- _nii_!"

"Hn, Naruto, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Tentu saja sehat berkat ramen yang kumakan setiap hari."

"Naruto, meskipun begitu kau tetap harus makan makanan selain ramen, mengerti? Tak baik untuk kesehatanmu bila memakan ramen terus."

"Huh.. baik. Terima kasih Itachi- _nii._ "

"Aku ke kamar dulu, Aniki."

"Lalu, Naruto tidak kau ajak?"

"Hn, biarkan saja dia."

"Dasar Teme.. Urgh.. andaikan saja ia baik hati seperti Itachi- _nii._ "

"Kau tahu Naruto? Meskipun dia begitu, tapi dia selalu memikirkanmu juga, apalagi terkadang saat makan malam ia selalu bertanya-tanya apakah si Dobe makan ramen lagi atau tidak?"

"Iiih.. itu tidak termasuk dalam hitungan perhatian, Itachi- _nii._ Dia hanya mengejekku saja."

"Yasudah.. kau mau makan malam disini?"

"Apa… Boleh?"

"Tentu."

" _Arigatou,_ Itachi- _nii._ "

…

…

…

"Ck."

"Kenapa, Teme?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kalau begitu, ini, pakailah."

"Hn?"

"Payung Teme. Ini payung. Aku tahu, kau sedang kesal karena lupa bawa payungkan? Sudah begitu, sekarang hujan deras pula."

"Aku tak mau memakai payung ini, yang ada nanti mataku buta karena warnanya."

"HUH.. kau ini berlebihan Teme! Sudah pakai sana,"

"… kau sendiri?"

"He he tenang saja, aku bawa dua payung kok, sudah ya, aku ada janji dengan Kiba."

"Hn."

Keesokan harinya…

"Apa Sasuke ada?"

"Hn, kenapa ,Shikamaru?"

"Mendokusei, aku hanya ingin menitipkan surat ini padamu, tolong nanti kasih ke _Sensei_."

"Surat ini?"

"Itu surat izin dari dokter bahwa Naruto tidak masuk karena sakit. … sudah ya, aku mau ke kelas. Huuaahh… merepotkan,"

"… dasar bodoh, Dobe."

…

…

…

"Sasuke, apa kau tau siapa orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini?"

"Hn,"

"EH! Kau tahu?!"

"Hn, Dobe,"

"Memangnya siapa yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini?"

"Ramen 'kan?"

"Iiihh.. Teme! Memangnya ramen itu orang.. aku 'kan bertanyanya 'siapa' bukan 'apa', Teme bego,"

"Wah, sepertinya kau sudah sedikit pintar,"

"Uuhhh.. Teme apa maksudmu itu?"

"Hn,"

"Teme, kau tahu 'kan siapa yang paling ku sukai?"

"…"

"Teme…"

...

..

"Kapan kau akan membalas perasaanku?"

...

...

..

"Sasuke…"

"Hn."

"Teme, aku suka.."

"Hn,"

"Sasukee… aku suka padamu.."

"Hn."

"Aku suka Sasuke…"

"Hn."

"Aku suka Teme.."

"…."

"… tapi Teme tidak suka aku."

"Hn. Kalau kau sudah tau, cepat sana pergi."

"Tapi, Teme… aku tak mau menyerah."

"Hn, terserahmu saja."

"Shikamaru juga bilang begitu."

"Hn."

"Teme… apa benar-benar sudah tidak ada tempat bagiku?"

"Hn."

"Tidak ada? Apa kau serius?"

"…"

"Teme.. aku tetap tidak akan menyerah."

"Hn."

"Teme.. apa kau percaya ' _first love'_?"

".."

"Setidaknya.. aku ingin mempercayai itu, Sasuke. Meskipun banyak yang berkata bahwa cinta pertama tak pernah bertahan lama… aku tetap tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja..."

"Aku.. tetap tidak peduli."

"Haha… kau memang dingin ya, Sasuke."

"Tapi kau tetap suka dengan orang dingin sepertiku,"

"Justru karena itulah aku ingin mencairkannya, hehe,"

"Kau bisa? Tidak mungkin,"

"... kau jahat Teme,"

…..

….

..

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Ada apa, Aniki?"

"Besok Sasori akan datang bersama sepupunya. Apa kau mau menemani sepupunya Sasori selagi aku dan Sasori mengerjakan tugas bersama?"

"Ck. Tidak mau."

Esok paginya..

"Siapa sih pagi-pagi begini?"

"Hello! Sasuke!"

"…"

 **BRRAAKK**

"TEME! Kenapa kau menutup pintunya?! Hey Teme! Buka pintunya!"

 **DAK DAK DAK**

"TEME!"

 **DAK DAK DAK**

"Sasuke.. apa itu Naruto? Kalau iya, biarkan dia masuk."

"TEME!"

"Buat apa? Dan kenapa pagi-pagi begini dia sudah kesini? Ini 'kan hari Minggu."

"Aku yang memanggilnya."

"…"

CKLEK

"Akhirnya terbuka juga, terima kasih, Itachi- _nii_."

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau menolongku Naruto."

"Sudah, aku mau tidur lagi."

"Eh! Kau tidak akan ikut denganku dan Gaara, Sasuke?"

"Gaara?"

"Gaara itu sepupunya Sasori, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"… Teme, apa kau tak keberatan aku pergi dengan Gaara?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tidakkah kau merasa cem.."

"Aku tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu kau akan pergi dengan siapa dan kemana, Naruto. Uruslah hidupmu sendiri, aku tidak tertarik. Sudah, aku mau ke kamar."

"…"

"Naruto?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Itachi- _nii_. Sudah terbiasa."

"Maaf ya."

"Tak usah minta maaf Itachi- _nii_.. ini memang sudah resikoku karena menyukai orang seperti dia.. hehe"

"Sasuke bodoh."

"Hm? Itachi- _nii_ tadi bergumam apa?"

"Nah.. bukan apa-apa Naruto."

…

….

..

"Ini untukmu, Dobe."

"Waahh! Dompet kodok yang lucu! Ada apa ini, Teme? Tidak biasanya… … HHUUUWWWAAA!"

"Berisik, Dobe! Kenapa kau berteriak?!"

"TEME! Apakah hari ini KIAMAT?! Aku belum ingin mati, Temeee.."

"Apa kau lupa? hari ini ulang tahunmu, Dobe."

…

"Heh? Benarkah?!"

"Huh! Dobe, pulang sekolah kita mampir ke ta-"

 **Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt**

"Hm? Telepon? Tunggu sebentar, Teme. … … Hallo? … Gaara?"

'Gaara?'

"Malam ini? … tentu.. hm? Menginap?... sepertinya tak apa… hm… iya, iya…. Bye bye.."

'Menginap?'

"Teme, tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

"Terserah.. aku tak peduli."

"Hei! Kenapa kau marah seperti itu? Teme!"

"Berisik DOBE! Menjauh dariku!"

"Ta- tapi…"

"Aku… tak ingin bicara denganmu."

"…"

…

…

..

"Sasuke…"

"…"

"Sasuke.. tunggu sebentar.."

"…"

"Kau ini kenapa? Menghindariku dan tak mau bicara denganku selama satu minggu ini.. sebenarnya kenapa?"

"Teme…"

"…"

"Sasuke…"

"…"

"Apakah kau membenciku?"

"…"

"Sebenci itukah?"

"…"

"Baiklah…"

"Ice cream.."

"Sasuke?"

"Kau suka ice cream 'kan? Akan aku traktir.."

"Benarkah Sasuke? Jadi kau tidak marah denganku? Kau tidak benci padaku? Kau mau bicara denganku?"

"Hn, Dobe, berisik, kau seperti anak kecil saja."

"Biarin.. kau serius atau tidak?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah.. kutunggu jam tiga sore di depan stasiun ya.. jangan lupa, Teme."

..

"Sasuke?"

"Hn, Sakura."

"Kau tidak lupa untuk hadir di pesta yang kuadakan sore ini 'kan?"

"…."

"Aku 'kan sudah mengundangmu sejak kemarin Sasuke.."

".. Baiklah."

"Hore.. kalau begitu nanti sepulang sekolah temani aku membeli makanan untuk pesta ya, sepertinya akan kurang soalnya."

"… Hn."

…

"…Tidak.. datang… ya?"

…

"Naruto?"

"… kau.."

"Sedang apa kau malam-malam seperti ini? Kenapa kau masih memakai seragam sekolahmu?"

"…."

"Naruto?"

"…"

"Naruto, kau kenapa?"

"Aku…"

"…"

 **GGRAABB**

".. kenapa kau memelukku?"

"Jangan lepas dari pelukanku, Naruto."

"Ta- tapi…"

"Menangislah,"

"A- apa.. maksudmu?"

"Menangislah… aku tak tahan melihat senyummu seperti itu.."

"…. Aku…"

"Naruto dengarkan aku.."

"…. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi... aku…"

"Naruto.."

"Kenapa… kenapa mencintai itu begitu sulit?"

"Naruto."

"Kenapa mencintai itu begitu menyakitkan?"

"…"

"Kenapa.. kenapa dia tidak bisa melihatku?"

"…"

"Meski sedikit.. aku hanya ingin mendapatkan satu titik spesial dihatinya.."

"…"

"Tapi… kenapa… kenapa…"

"…"

…..

…

..

"Hei.. Sasuke.."

"… Naruto."

"Kemarin…"

"Sasuke! Pesta kemarin sungguh menyenangkan, aku harap kau mau datang lagi ke pesta yang aku adakan."

"Pes…ta..?"

"Oh, Naruto.. iya, pesta.. kemarin aku mengadakan pesta dan Sasuke datang lho.. hebatkan.. biasanya 'kan dia tidak mau datang."

"Berisik, Sakura."

"Uh.. Sasuke kenapa galak begitu.."

"…pesta ya…"

"Dobe, apa kemarin kau…"

"Hm? Oh.. tidak apa-apa.. untung saja kemarin ada Gaara jadi aku ada yang menemani."

"Gaara?"

"Iya.. memang banyak kejadian… tapi dia begitu baik hati.."

"Apa kau yang memanggilnya."

"He he he, kalau aku katakana iya.. kenapa? Eehh.. jangan-jangan kau-"

"…."

"Sasuke… apa kau tak tahu?"

"…"

"Aku… … sudahlah. Paling kau tidak akan mengerti,"

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?"

…...

...

..

"Teme.. tolonglah.. tidak adakah kesempatan?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ha-"

"Sasuke- _kun_? Ada apa? Hm? Naruto? Ada apa?"

"Sakura? … Sasuke apa kau.."

"Ada apa Naruto? Cepatlah, aku dan Sasuke sedang ada urusan. Kami harus segera pergi."

"…"

"Kenapa diam, Dobe? Ya sudah, aku pergi."

"Tu- tunggu! Sasuke!"

"Ada apa, Dobe?"

"…"

"Dobe, aku tak memiliki waktu banyak untuk meladenimu,"

"Sasuke…. ja- jangan.. jangan pergi,"

"Kenapa?"

"Kumohon…"

"Aku pergi atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu,"

"… Sasuke… Kalau kau pergi.. aku.. aku akan direbut."

"Heh, Dobe, siapa peduli."

"…"

"Kau membuang waktuku saja, lagipula siapa yang mau denganmu? dasar homo."

"..."

'Shit! Sepertinya ucapanku berlebihan,'

"Ugh.. Lebih baik kau segera pulang sana. Jangan makan ramen lagi, aku tak mau tahu kalau kau masuk rumah sakit lagi karena keracunan ramen,"

"…. Ramen itu… MAKANAN SEHAT TAHU!"

"Hn,"

"Sasuke? Kenapa Naruto berlari?"

"Hn."

"Ya sudah, ayo, kita jalan."

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Syukurlah.. kukira kau mengabaikanku.."

…

…

…

"Kemana perginya si Dobe itu… kenapa seminggu ini aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali."

"Sasuke.. kau sedang mencari apa?"

"Hn. Shikamaru, apa kau melihat Naruto?"

"Hm? Naruto?"

"Hn. Naruto."

"Kenapa dengan Naruto?"

"Seminggu ini aku tidak bisa menemuinya. Dia selalu menghilang saat istirahat ataupun pulang sekolah."

"Oh.. mungkin sekarang dia sudah di jalan pulang atau sedang berada di tempat lain, aku tak tahu pastinya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Naru-"

"Shikamaru! Apakah Naruto pergi dengan si rambut merah itu lagi?"

"Berisik, Kiba! Kau tidak perlu berteriak. Dasar, merepotkan saja."

"Rambut merah? Yang kau maksud itu siapa, Kiba?"

"Heh… kau tidak tahu, Uchiha? Sudah seminggu ini Naruto selalu dijemput oleh pemuda berambut merah dengan mobil yang mewah sekali.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana si Naruto bisa kenal dengan orang seperti itu. Beruntung sekali dia."

"Apakah orang itu bernama.."

"Gaara.. Naruto bersama Gaara, Sasuke. Huah.. Mendokusei. Ayo kita pergi, Kiba."

"…"

'Naruto… dengan.. Gaara?'

….

…

"Sasuke.. aku menyukaimu.."

…

...

"Teme, kapan kau mau menerimaku?"

…

…

"Teme.. apa benar-benar sudah tidak ada tempat bagiku?"

…

…

"… Aku tidak akan menyerah.."

…

…

"Teme.. ja- jangan… jangan pergi."

…

…

"Kumohon…"

…

…

"Aku suka…"

…

…

"Aku suka padamu…"

…

…

"… Kalau kau pergi.. aku.. aku akan direbut."

…

…

"Teme…"

…

…

…

"Aniki! Apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh? Tapi kenapa kau terlihat buru-buru seperti itu?"

"Apakah kau memiliki nomor telepon Gaara?"

"… kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku… hanya ingin bicara dengannya,"

"Untuk apa?"

"…"

"Apakah ini soal Naruto?"

"… Bukan urusanmu,"

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya bila perasaanmu masih setengah-setengah seperti itu."

"…"

"Sasuke…"

"Setidaknya… aku ingin memastikan lagi, Aniki."

"Haah.. baiklah,"

…

…

…

"Huuhh.. bosan.. aku ingin segera pulang. Kenapa disaat seperti ini kau malah mendapatkan hukuman sih? Betapa bodohnya dirimu ini, Naruto Uzumaki.."

 **DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP**

"NARUTO! NARUTO!"

"Ugh.. Kiba, kenapa teriak-teriak seperti itu.. bikin telinga tuli saja."

"Terserah! Yang penting sekarang kau ikut aku!"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Sasuke.. dan Gaara… mereka berdua sedang berhadapan,"

"Lalu?"

"Dan sepertinya suasananya tidak menyenangkan,"

"Ayo kita pergi Kiba!"

"HEH! Naruto! Tunggu aku!"

…

…

…

"Ada apa memanggilku ke sini Uchiha?"

"…"

"Cepat. Aku tak punya waktu luang untukmu."

"Kenapa.. Naruto?"

"Kenapa katamu? Tentu saja.. karena aku-"

"Gaara! Gaara.. ada apa? Hei, Teme! Kau mau apa dengan Gaara?"

"Karena aku menyukai Naruto."

"EHH! Ga- Gaara?"

"Dengar Sasuke, aku menyukai Naruto dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu membuatnya menangis lagi."

"Menangis?"

"Iya, bersamamu hanya akan membuat menangis. Aku tak akan membiarkannya denganmu, Uchiha."

"Kau suka... meskipun dia laki-laki?"

"Lantas? Aku tidak peduli. Ayo, Naruto, kita pergi dari sini."

"… Ba-baik."

"Tunggu!"

"Sasuke?"

"Kau bilang.. kau bilang kau menyukaiku.. 'kan?"

"…"

"Dobe?"

"…Tolong lepaskan tanganku... kumohon.."

"…Kenapa?"

"Aku…"

"…"

".. Aku sudah.. menyerah."

"…"

"Maaf.. Sasuke.."

"…"

"HUUWWAAA! GAARA! KIBA! … UGHH… SASUKE! KAU KENAPA? TURUNKAN AKU! SASUKE!"

"HEI! Kau mau membawa Naruto kemana, Uchiha?"

"DIAM! Jangan ada yang berani mengikutiku. Mengerti?"

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Sasuke! Turunkan aku! Sial! TEME!"

…

…

…

 **BRUUUKK**

"ADUH! Teme! Tidak bisakah kau menurunkanku dengan perlahan."

"Kenapa?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Teme?"

"Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu hidupku?!"

"Sa- Sasuke.."

"Kenapa kau selalu menghantui hidupku?!"

"Urgh! Kau! Sudahlah, baik, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu denganmu lagi!"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa?!"

"Kenapa pikiranku selalu tertuju padamu, Dobe? Meski sudah berulang kali aku menghindarimu, kenapa kau tetap berada dalam pikiranku?!"

"… Sasuke.."

"Kenapa aku selalu menggangguku?"

"Karena itulah Sasuke, kau tak perlu khawatir lagi. Aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu,"

"Setelah masuk ke dalam kehidupan dan pikiranku.. sekarang kau mau pergi begitu saja?! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu! Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu saja.."

"Sasuke.."

"Apa?!"

"Jawablah pertanyaanku dengan jujur."

"Ck."

"Sasuke…"

"Ugh.. baiklah."

"Sasuke, apa kau selalu memikirkanku?"

"… ugh… hn."

"Apakah kau selalu mengkhawatirkanku?"

"… hn."

"Apakah kau menyayangiku?"

"…"

"Sasuke.."

"… hn."

"Berarti kau menyukaiku Teme!"

"Omong kosong!"

"EEHHH!"

 **Cup…**

"Aku ini jatuh cinta padamu, Dobe."

"…"

"Dobe?"

"…"

"He- hei! Kenapa kau menangis?"

"A-akhirnya… akhirnya kau menyukaiku, Teme."

"Sudah kubilang.. aku ini mencintaimu, Dobe."

"Lama… kau terlalu lama untuk menyadarinya, Teme. Huuee… huuuaaa…"

"Ssstt… Dobe.. maaf kalau aku terlalu lama."

"huuaa… berjanjilah.. jangan mengabaikanku lagi.."

"Hn"

"Jangan membuangku.."

"Hn"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

"Hn.. iya.. Dobe, aku janji."

"Jangan panggil aku Dobe lagi, Teme… huuh.."

"Kalau itu tidak bisa.."

"Teme."

"Hn, Dobe."

"Kau sedang tidak berbohong 'kan?"

"Apakah aku harus mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' beratus kali agar kau percaya?"

"Tidak. Itu menyeramkan,"

"Dobe,"

"Tapi kau mencintai si Dobe ini 'kan,"

"Ya. Aku mencintainya,"

"Hehe,"

"Terima kasih, Dobe."

 **Tamat**

 **Hallo .. semuanya.. maaf kalau fic ini kurang memuaskan dan maaf juga Yume belum meng-upload fic Yume yang lainnya.**

 **Ini Yume sengaja meng-upload fic ini saja.. soalnya minggu ini Yume masih uas wkwkwk masa jawaban uas kalkul*s untuk satu nomor saja menghabiskan hampi dua halaman kertas folio wkwkwl :'D ... untuk meluangkan waktu menulis fic aja sulit sekali karena praktikum yang laporannya isinya angka dengan pangkat minus puluhan, soal tugas kalkul*s dan fi*das yang berbahasa inggris dengan due date yang sedikit sekali dan tugas-tugas lain menyerang Yume.. sampai-sampai untuk menaikan berat badanpun susah sekali :'D kalau ada jasa transfer lemak.. pasti Yume terima dengan senang hati :'D**

 **Hehehe gomen, malah curhat. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca apalagi mereview fic ini..**

 **Terima kasih semuanya… dan mohon maaf bila updatenya tidak teratur… oh iya, Yume juga sedikit melakukan perubahan di chapter 3 yang 'Milikku!', bagi yang berminat bisa silahkan mampir ke fic itu.. hehe**

 **Sekali lagi Yume ucapkan.. terima kasih dan jangan lupa mereview ya..**

 **Oh iya… mohon saran yang membangun juga ya.. ^^**

 **m( _ _)m**


End file.
